


Of course I missed you

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, strip club, surprise not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time.





	Of course I missed you

That day Sam and Dean had a really long and tough hunt so they decided to "relax" in one of the strip clubs near Kansas. Older Winchester parked his baby and they went through the front door. The club, which name was Rosie, wasn't too big. Only one main stage and about 30 tables, although it was full of middle aged males, all of them staring at the dancing to strip classic woman in sexy underwear. Dean liked strip clubs, especially after Cas left to heaven for some angel business. Sam on the other hand wasn't so keen on those places. He came there only because his brother asked him to.   
While older Winchester made his way to sit as near to the stage as he could, the other one decided to stay near the exit. Moose ordered a beer and sinking into the music he looked around the room. He discovered that there were only two barman, one woman and one man. Looking through the crowd he saw a strangely familiar face. Even though it was near to impossible for that person to be there he still wanted to check it. He stood up and started following this person to the back exit. After he left the club he looked around to see a dark form standing by the wall. That was when Sam saw his face and realized he wasn't wrong.  
-Gabriel....- he gasped.   
-That's me.- a well known archangel admitted happily.  
-You... You were...  
-Dead? Technically. But it was pretty boring in my opinion.   
-How did you survive?  
-It's a long story.  
-You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time.  
-Lucifer didn't kill me, okay? Aren't you happy?  
-I am... I just don't know what to do. I want to beat your ass and pinned you to this wall kissing the hell out of you at the same time.   
-I choose the second option.- Gabriel said.  
-It's not you who decide.- Sam smirked.   
He really choose the second opinion. Not even second passed as he pinned the archangel to the building wall and connected their lips roughly.   
-I missed you.- he admitted taking a breath.  
-I missed you too kiddo.- Gabriel smile pulling the hunter into next kiss.   
At this moment the back door opened and they heard a well known deep voice.  
-Sammy?- Dean called.  
Sam wanted to step away from the angel but he didn't let him, grabbing his flannel shirt and kissing him again.  
-The hell?!- that was the last thing they heard before Sam was pushed away by his brother.-I don't care how are you not dead but I will beat up your feathery ass.  
-Dean stop.- Sam spoke.  
-He was harassing you.  
-No he wasn't.   
-As you could see I was the one pinned to the wall.- Gabriel added.  
-Why?- Dean wasn't mad anymore. He was confused.  
-Because I missed him.- Sam admitted.- We kept it down but we were together before he got stabbed.   
-Why haven't your tell me?  
-I was scared of your reaction...  
Suddenly Dean moved away from Gabriel and started walking forward his car.  
-Get him in the car. We're going home!- he shouted.   
-You're not mad?- Sam asked in surprise.  
-You own me a pie....- hunter responded.- And a burger! Huge! And a beer!  
Sam just smiled.  
-You got it!- he shouted back talking Gabe's hand and leading him to the Impala.  
The end


End file.
